


La lluvia de un nueve de abril

by M_N_Penz



Series: Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Memories, Prompt Challenge, Rain, based on a theory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Es una fecha especial para Beto, y tiene que encontrar el regalo perfecto para una dama especial.Prompt Challenge 3:  Cumpleaños y Lluvia.Mil gracias a Ren por hacer una ilustración tan hermosa de esta historia: http://reni-doodles.deviantart.com/art/Iwi-686547228





	La lluvia de un nueve de abril

**Author's Note:**

> Está basado en la teoría sobre la descendencia de Beethoven, que conocí gracias a la chica que pidió este prompt.
> 
> Prompt 55 (Lluvia) + 88 (Cumpleaños) + Beto.

Era un nueve de abril.

  
Sobre las puertas un letrero anunciaba 'Tienda de regalos' con letras  
grandes y coloridas, que a Beto se le antojó en cierto modo molestas. Dio  
un vistazo rápido por los escaparates, pero los peluches y listones no le  
ayudaron de ninguna manera a entender porqué estaba allí. Llegó a la  
fastidiosa conclusión de que necesitaba entrar y hurgar por el lugar un  
minuto o dos para que la incómoda sensación que experimentaba  
desde el amanecer lo dejara en paz.  
Un solo paso adentro, y el variopinto aroma a perfumes, flores y plásticos  
casi lo hacen darse la vuelta para salir corriendo de la gran tienda; pero  
una fuerza mayor que él retuvo sus pies en el lugar. La voz de su conciencia le dijo que tomara valor para la tarea que tenía ante sí.  
«¿Cuál era ésta?», se preguntó a sí mismo. La respuesta llegó si dudar: un cumpleaños. Alguien especial para él. Aunque no lograba recordar quién.

_"El 9 de abril de 1813 es una fecha que jamás olvidarás, ¿verdad?"_

Con aplastante resignación y las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a  
caminar por los pasillos llenos de souvenirs de todos tamaños. Una, dos,  
tres empleadas intentaron ofrecer su ayuda, pero desistieron asustadas  
cuando él las miró tan intensamente como a los niños del parque  
intentando tomar su panda. «Tengo que hacer esto solo», se repetía así  
mismo, «tengo que escoger el regalo adecuado», y en su desvanecida memoria algo relampagueó, un retrato de volantes rosas y manitas regordetas.

_"Fue niña, una saludable y fuerte niña."_

Se detuvo frente a una hilera larga de animales de felpa: osos,  
jirafas, gatos... peluches que a cualquiera le derritirían el corazón. Tomó un oso de color caramelo y gran nariz redonda, y lo miró a los ojos. Hubiera sido el regalo perfecto si fuera una pequeñuela, de tal vez dos o tres años; pero dentro de él, una especie de presentimiento (o tal vez conocimiento oculto en el fondo de su mente) le decía que no era así.  
Tenía que seguir buscando.

_"Crece tan rápido y no te imaginarás a quien se parece..."_

Tras unas vueltas más por la tienda, encontró lo que buscaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras le daba vueltas entre sus manos, y casi suelta una risa de victoria. Una caja musical, pequeña y primorosa, de diseño claramente artesanal. ¡El regalo perfecto para ella! No sólo pagó por la caja; hizo que la envolvieran en papel rosa y un gran moño rojo.

_"Tiene mucho talento, aún en su corta edad; te aseguro que puedes estar orgulloso de ella."_

Afuera de la tienda, el cielo antes nublado dio paso a una ligera y cálida lluvia. Beto resguardó el regalo dentro de su chaqueta negra, y bajo la protección de una sombrilla, caminó con paso firme de regreso a su hogar. Nadie en la mansión se dio por enterado de aquel regalo, cuya tarjeta rezaba el nombre: **ANÓNIMA**.

**Author's Note:**

> Anónima = Anonim.  
> Ahora léanlo al revés.  
> Es algo que leí en una biografía de ella, lo juro.


End file.
